


Unpredictable

by UwUunii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, I Love 707 | Choi Luciel, Protective 707 | Choi Luciel, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Romance, Slow Build, Spies & Secret Agents, Tragic Romance, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwUunii/pseuds/UwUunii
Summary: Y/N is a hard working agent slowly rising to the top at a secret hacking company. Y/N's partner was recently transferred to another department leaving Y/N without a partner. That's when the company decides to partner up Y/N to a rather interesting and mysterious agent named 707. Together they will face a mysterious and dangerous mission. Unknown with what the future will bring, together they will face unpredictable situations.*story will be long, and yes this is on wattpad but I'm transferring over here*
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Author's Note

Hello! I hope you're doing well! ^^  
I, in no way own these characters. they all belong to Cheritz!  
The story will be told through a female's point of view.  
I will try my best to keep the character as open as possible because I know we all look different!  
The only thing I will say is that seven is taller than you.   
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. 01: Mission Accomplished

you know how it feels like to be in a difficult situation. Hell... you're in one right now. 

> "Y/N are you almost there?"
> 
> "Give me a sec here Darean, there are guards in my way"

you need to make this quick. In an instance you take out the two Guards in the way and knocked them out. you took one of their badges and made your way into the room. 

> "Ok I'm in Darean, what do I have to do?''

Darean and you have been tasked to infiltrate a hideout run by dangerous people named the White Rose. The white Rose are currently hiding dangerous information of a political figure. you both were hired to take that information and expose that political figure no matter what.

> "ok Y/N go to the computer located to your right. The information should be located in the computer"
> 
> "Got it, I can deal with the rest from here''

You quickly inserted the USB and started hacking away. Clicking at files one at a time and breaking fire walls. Click, click, click and finally Downloading. Darean is an amazing partner, together you have completed many missions together, he's always the one behind the computer and you're out on the field. you can truly say you trust him with your life. like, come on, y'all have been partners for over 3 years. *beep!* you quickly look to the computer. all the files have been downloaded. As expected nothing can defy your amazing hacking skills.

> "I got it!"

you place the USB in a hidden compartment inside your combat shoe's and wait for Darean to respond back.

> "Great! Ok, the safest exit is to leave the room and go to your left. I'm deactivating the cameras as we speak but be careful"

As you leave the room, you made sure there was no one in sight. you made a quick turn to the left and headed out.

> "Where do I go from here?"
> 
> "keep running straight forward there's a window you can jump from"
> 
> "copy that''

finally you reached the window seeing that it was already dark outside. you opened the window and realized you had to jump from the 5th floor. there was no other choice but to use your grappling hook. you shot the hook near the window and quickly jumped out. As you reached towards the bottom, you looked into the windows and while passing the third floor you made eye contact with a person with Mint green eyes. They were....gorgeous. In that second you saw so much anger in them and in an instance the person was no longer in my view. as you landed on the ground and quickly retracted your hook and put it back to your side belt. you start to run away from the building.

> "I'm out"
> 
> "I have your location, a motorcycle should be arriving any second now Y/N" 

As you turn to your left side you see the motorcycle driving towards you. you quickly jump on and turn off the remote control off and drive the motorcycle manually. you look behind, seeing the building that you were just in become smaller and smaller. that's when you remember and take out a remote then press a button.

> "Y/N...''
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "Why am I getting signals that their technical room is sounding a alarm?"
> 
> "We can't allow them to try to erase or retrieve that information. Plus a little blowing up was a great Idea"

you said in a witty tone. you can already imagine Darean rolling his eyes.

> "Of course only you would think that"

you hear him chuckle as you drive away from the exploding building behind you.

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will Update as fast and soon as I can. But please know I am in school and work two jobs. RIP T^T but Thanks for reading!


End file.
